Most Holy
by miss e malfoy
Summary: Ariadne Crouch nee Malfoy did not expect life to turn out the way it did. Believing that she would one day be just a housewife, she finds herself without a husband, or a lover, and the Professor of Alchemy and Ghoul Studies at Hogwarts. She must face the persistent watchful eye of the Light, and the pressure from the Dark, that has seeped into every aspect of her life.
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne. updated: 09 May 2020.**

**CHAPTER ONE – **

_1__st__ November, 1981_

The fall of the Dark Lord had a major impact on the whole of the wizarding world. For many it was a joyous occasion, no longer having to live in fear due to their blood status and who they associated with. Others were glad due to not having to continue feeling the pressure of joining the cause, no longer having death eaters turning up on their door step threatening their loved ones.

However, there was a small number of wizards and witches who did not rejoice in his fall. Not all of these people were death eaters, a group of magical beings who were followers of the Dark Lord, with the most trusted followers baring the Dark Mark. These people felt the loss of their master, some more than others. They also felt fear, that they would face persecution for taking part in the cause. Others who were not actually part of the death eaters were upset that this powerful dark wizard had been defeated, as there was now no one to fight for their beliefs, that muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors were a disgrace to mankind and should be eradicated.

Amongst the select few who were not official members but believed in the cause was Madame Ariadne Hecate Crouch. Having been brought up on a strict pureblood ideology and coming from a very ancient bloodline, the Malfoy's along with being the wife to Bartimus Crouch Jr. resulted in her having very close ties with death eaters from the Dark Lord's inner circle had a great influence on her beliefs. however, these beliefs were often curtailed due to her father-in-law.

'Barty?' called Ariadne, making her way to his bedroom. She had just come from sorting out a disagreement amongst the house elves, seen as her mother-in-law was too weak-minded to do so herself.

'Yes, Ariadne?' replied Barty, it was common for purebloods to be married off to strengthen family ties, much like the union of the Crouch and Malfoy families, however it was rare you would come across a couple who did care for each other to an extend like Ariadne and Barty.

Ariadne had finally entered the room, perching herself on the edge of Barty's chest at the foot of his bed, while he eyed his bookcase searching for something.

'How are you doing, a-after what happened last night?' she says this shakily, she knows that even though Barty she believed he would never hurt her, did not mean that he didn't have a temper, especially after the unexpected fall of his master.

Barty stops searching the bookcase, it is hard for Ariadne to distinguish what he was feeling with his back towards her, she only hoped he seen reason. Slowly turning towards her, after what seemed like an age, she could see that he was smiling, however the maddening glint in his eye made her worry.

'Why my dear Ariadne, I am glad you asked. You see, after of course hearing the devastating news, a few of us whom our Lord trusted most have decided to get some answers, therefore when the Dark Lord does return, he will see that we've tried to make his return as smooth as possible, so he can get straight to eradicating all of the filth in this world.' He started to laugh at the end of his sentence in glee.

Ariadne didn't know how to respond, she had thought that the Dark Lord was now gone for good after his fall at the Potter's, however it became clear that Barty knew something she didn't, but she did not wish to push him for answers so instead said to him;

'Alright, as long as you're safe. When do you plan on going on this mission for our Lord?'

'In about two or three days, the actual mission may take much long, even up to a month depending. I am sure however whilst I am away you can keep this household running smoothly.'

'But Barty, I thought we decided…' Ariadne trailed off; she was scared how he would react if she reminded him about their discussion.

'Decided what Ariadne? Do hurry up dear I do have plans to organise, with only a little to complete them.'

'Well, I thought we had decided the other night that we were finally going to try to fulfil our marriage completely, a-and try for an heir.' Ariadne managed to stutter out the last of her sentence, since she was just a girl, she dreamt of the perfect pureblood husband, giving her a perfect wealthy life with an heir, even a few more children if they could, to keep her occupied and raise in the perfect pureblood image. Although Barty would perhaps not be her first choice, as said person was already married by the time Ariadne lest Hogwarts, she still wished to make her family proud.

'Oh, not this again Ariadne, you will one day produce an heir that will carry on the name Crouch, but for now there are more pressing matters than getting you knocked-up.' Barty said, slowly running out of patience, he did not have time for this, he had to find the Dark Lord, and prove that he was his most loyal follower.

Being so enthralled with his plans, he did not see the hurt look on her face, not that it lasted long, growing up as a Malfoy she learned the importance of not showing emotion. However, that did not stop his passive comment from upsetting her. Her face returned to its cold, stoic expression, as she rose from the chest.

'Very well Barty, I shall see to it that the house elves organise anything you may need for your travels. Now I must return to running this household, seen as your feeble _mother_ isn't doing much.'

Ariadne knew it was a low blow, however Barty has stung her badly, and he forget she knew exactly how to get him right back and press his buttons. He did not respond but he did glower at her retreating form as it exited his room.

That was the last time Ariadne would see her husband for over a decade, Barty Crouch Jr. was sentenced as being a Death Eater and torturing Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife to insanity along with Rabastan, Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange after being ratted out by Igor Karkaroff. This turn of events led to Ariadne going down a very different road than what she had planned.


	2. Unexpected News

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne. Updated 09 May 2020**

**CHAPTER TWO – Unexpected News**

_12 July 1982_

Ariadne had always been gifted in the art of potions and craft of transfigurations, therefore when Albus Dumbledore informed her brother, Lucius, there was a position for an Alchemy professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lucius and his wife believed that it would best for Ariadne to apply for the position, as after the arrest of her husband she had became almost like stone, not even her young nephew could get past her cold exterior. Since the trial in April, she had taken up residence back in her family home, as Barty's mother had taken ill and was in constant care of the house elves, and Barty Sr. was at the ministry even more than usual, not that she got on with him, no he very much believed that Barty would have went far had he not agreed to the union of the Malfoy and Crouch families. However, Lucius was unaware that the reason the Ariadne was hurting was not due to Barty's imprisonment, but rather the man whom she loved that was locked up alongside him.

Lucius also feared of how Ariadne would react when he informed her that her husband and mother-in-law were both dead. Barty's death would most likely result in his sister's sanity finally being pushed to the brink, he feared for what she might do, not to herself but to everyone around her. The death of her mother-in-law on the other hand would possibly cause the woman some joy, and had Lucius not had someone constantly in her presence ensuring she did not go off and do anything drastic, he would suspect that she had killed her, but he was quite certain she hadn't, or at least hoped.

He knew he would have to face the music at some point. Narcissa had taken their son over to the Zabini household, so she could help with the planning of Verona's next wedding and allow Draco to play with her son Blaise. It was probably the only time that he would get to speak to Ariadne alone without any interruptions.

He went searching for her, he didn't have to go far, she was in the library like always.

He entered quietly as to not disturb her too much, but his sister was very aware of her surroundings. Paranoia always being key for survival when having to stay in Slytherin house at Hogwarts.

"May I help you Lucius?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to explain to my sister why I go anywhere in my own home, Ariadne."

"Yes, well I would believe that had you not tried to sneak in here Lucius. I'm beginning to see where my dear nephew is getting his deviousness from."

Lucius sighed, moving over to one of the plush armchairs near the roaring fire. Ariadne rolled her eyes at his sigh, however moved over towards him to lounge on the couch across from Lucius, knowing fine well she was about to be given a lecture or taking to. Lucius really was unaware how much of his mannerism mirrored their fathers.

"Look Ariadne, I have something very important to tell you, but before I do, I want your word that you will not do anything drastic."

Ariadne rolled her eyes again. But gave a short nod just to get this over with.

Lucius looked away from her, looking at the flickering flames emitting from the fireplace. His voice just above a whisper.

"Bartimus is dead, found in his cell this morning. And, his mother has also appeared to have departed from this world."

He slowly moved his eyes back to his sister. He received the image of a blank face and dull eyes.

"Ariadne –"

"How?"

"I'm sorry wha –"

"How did my husband die?" he didn't recognise his sister voice.

"I am not sure. Due to the fact that I am still under suspicion, they won't tell me much involving the fate of a Death Eater."

Ariadne only nodded.

"However, I do have something else to tell you."

He seen the flicker of something foreign in her eyes, almost like fear. Fear of what else could possibly come.

"Dumbledore has informed that a teaching position has opened up. He has requested that I ask you if you would be interested in joining Hogwarts as a special subject's teacher in alchemy. He says that you will have rooms at Hogwarts, and more free time than other professors because you'd only have to teach sixth and seventh years who qualify for the subject."

She looked at him blankly. Then a smirk started to curve at the corner of the mouth, as a laugh started to bubble in her throat. It turned into a full-blown cackle, one that mirrored his sisters-in-law's. It was bone-chilling.

He sat waited for her to stop, mainly because he was unsure how to proceed.

Eventually her laugh died down, but the smirk remained on her face.

"So, the old man wants to keep an eye on me? Worried that I will go down the same path as dear old Barty."

She spat out her husband's name like it was poison. Lucius knew that the relationship between Barty and Ariadne was not loving like his own marriage. Ariadne would alway be in love with another but she had come to be close with her husband, at some point they had become friends. However a Slytherin never got over a grudge quickly. The anger she felt stemmed from the abandonment she felt. For a pureblooded woman she was now disgraced. She had no man to care for her, being widowed was not as bad as being divorced. But there were certain rules that had to be upheld, the total mourning period was often a long process, and it was a bit of a grey area where a woman could not be married due to this timeframe but there was the worry that a unwedded woman would become a spinster.

Lucius did not answer. So, she carried on.

"What do you think of this then Lucius? Do you agree? I Know you would rather I was out of your hair." She smirked again.

"Well Ariadne, I think that it would be good for you. You did enjoy school; I think you would enjoy teaching."

She just "hmm'd" at him, and rolled her eyes, again.

"I'll leave you to think about it dear, you still have until the start of September to decided. Dumbledore assures me that I have only to owl him your decision whatever it is."

Lucius stood, deciding it would be best to leave her and return to his study. As he passed her on the couch, he lay his hand on her shoulder. It was a rare bit of comfort for any pureblood. But as they were alone and considering the circumstances it seemed appropriate. He removed his hand and stated for the door, and he left and went the close the door he heard a soft,

"Thank you, Lucius."

He was surprised, he really did not expect it. But with that, he firmly believed that she would end up taking the teaching position. He was glad, he thought it was really for the best.


	3. Settling In

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne. Updated: 09 May 2020**

**CHAPTER THREE – Settling In**

_31__st__ August 1982_

Ariadne sighed as she looked at her new rooms. It wasn't as lavish as what she was used to, but it would do. She was secretly nervous about starting her teaching career, she really did not how she ended up her. Not only was she now a widow, but she was a working woman! Very unbecoming for a lady.

She had around an hour before the feast for the teaching staff began, a sort of destress meal before the real stress began. Not all of the teachers would be there, some like to travel in with the students the next day.

She decided to sort her bookshelf seen as she wouldn't have much time once teaching began. She was sure it would pass sometime before she had to head to dinner.

Ariadne ended up losing track of time, it wasn't until there was a knock at the door did, she realise she was late. She huffed, and moved towards the door, wand in had removing the wards she had already put in place.

She opened the door into the dark corridor. The large bat-like figure was still hidden, she could only make out the shape from the candle light that came from her own rooms.

The figure moved forward slightly until she could see the hooked nose of Severus Snape. He was scowling at her, she looked up at him in defiance, crossing her arms over her chest. He may have been a full head and a half taller than the woman, but she was not intimidated by him.

"Madame Crouch, you appear to be late for dinner."

"I do apologise Snape; I was settling in I did not realise the time."

Her cold tone did not go unnoticed, Severus knew that Ariadne did not appreciate that he had got off so lightly. Whereas she had lost her husband, and both her maiden and married names had been tarnished from the first war.

Snape raised an eyebrow, his mouth set in a firm line. He would not react to the spoiled little brat that had been a few years below him at Hogwarts. He would never dare say anything too insulting to her, after all he had to stay in favour with Lucius.

"I was sent to escorted you the Great Hall for dinner, Dumbledore was starting to … worry."

She huffed at him, turning her back to go retrieve her hat, and robe.

When she turned back to him, he had not made the move to enter her space. For that she was grateful, but she could still see him taking in her mess that was yet to find a home in her new rooms.

She stalked towards him as she placed her hat on her head. The barged passed him, slamming the door behind her. Using her wand to lock and reward the door.

She led the way to dinner. Her rooms were deeper in the dungeons, past both the Slytherin Common Room, and Snape's own rooms. She could hear him following her, but he made no effort to catch up with her.

As she reached the last set of steps that would stop at the entrance hall, she knew she would have to right herself before entering the hall.

She halted at the top of the stairs. Snape almost walking into her because it was so sudden. She whirled around to face him, almost level with him as he had stepped down a step to avoid her.

"Look, you and I both know we are not fond of each other. But we both know that Slytherins stick together, especially in public. We will not let that lot" – she directed with her head – "know that there is any weakness between us, am I understood?"

Snape rolled his eyes but nodded, he stepped up, so he was on the same step as her, offering her his arm to show a united front for entering the Great Hall. As much as she didn't want to, she did take his arm, she pushed her shoulders back and lifted her head. Upturning her nose as though she smelt something sour like all Malfoy were taught to do as soon as they could walk.

They made the short walk from the stairs through the open doors of the Great Hall. They could see as they entered that the tables normally on the large teaching platform had been brought down into the centre of the hall. The large throne like chair reserved for the headmaster was at the head of the table, where Dumbledore was seated. To his right sat Minerva McGonagall, to which Ariadne was displeased about. A woman should never be seated to the right of the head of the table, that spot was always reserved for the right-hand man, or male heir. The woman should always be to the left. Ariadne shook her head, she knew she had to stay focused, or her cold exterior would crack. This was not the time to judge other _customs_.

There were not many other teachers there, Madam Poppy Pomfrey was seated next to McGonagall. Across from her was that ridiculous games keeper Rubeus Hagrid. The seat to Dumbledore's left was empty but had a half goblet of Goblin wine set in front of it. She soon realised that she would not be able to sit by Severus. It appears he had a special little spot next to his keeper. This was the time when Ariadne was grateful that her father forced her to learn occlumency.

The only other teacher there was that mad woman Sybill Trelawney. She was sat to the left of the giant, where Ariadne realised that she would be seated near as the only spare seat was the one directly across from Dumbledore. It was as though he wanted her in direct line of sight, so he knew what she was up to at all times.

They approached the table. The chatter had slowly dwindled as it was apparent, they were nearing. The stopped at her seat where Snape pulled out her chair and helped her sit. Then pushing her in slightly, as she looked up at him with a quiet "thank you" he walked around her back to his own seat.

Dumbledore smiled. That sickly sweet smile that always graced his face, like the cat that got the cream. There was an awkward air in the room that he appeared to not be acknowledging. Even as he broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I would like to welcome our newest member of our staff, Professor Ariadne Malf-"

"Crouch!"

It was complete silence. No one expected her to lash out, not even Ariadne herself. The word was out her mouth before she could stop herself. Her eyes were wide, realising her emotions were leaking through her hard exterior. She swallowed audibly. Staring at the headmaster, deciding it would be worse to run so she composed herself.

She quickly looked around the table, scanning all the faces staring at her. She repeated herself, more controlled this time,

"Crouch. Professor Ariadne Crouch, not Malfoy. I haven't gone by Malfoy for a while now."

"Of course, Professor Crouch. I do apologise, a force of habit. It had only been two or three years since you left us as a student."

Dumbledore had a strange look on his face, a look of wonder. But it was gone as quickly as it came, that ludicrous smile reappearing as he appeared to be attempting to comfort her.

"Yes, well I assume it won't happen again."

No one answered, slowly everyone split off into different conversations, all but Ariadne. Dumbledore made a point to pull Severus into conversation, most likely to prevent him from speaking to her, trying to make her come out of her shell.

But Ariadne wouldn't allow the old git win. She kept her head down and just ate her dinner. She knew the quicker she was done the quicker she could leave. The few times that Pomfrey or Trelawney tried to speak to her she would either mumble something incoherent or simply nod.

Once she was done, she placed her cutlery down on her plate. She sat with her hands crossed in front of her plate, she gave a slight cough that caught Dumbledore's attention.

"Everything alright Professor Crouch?"

He was making a point to say it now. Her eyebrow twitched, deciding just to be polite,

"May I be excused? I still have a large amount of organising to complete before the term begins tomorrow."

"Oh, why of course Professor Crouch, we all understand the anxiety of you first day."

Ariadne simply rose and tipped her head in a nod, Severus looked as though he was going to rise with her and escorted her, but she turned and vanished as quickly as she could. As soon as she was in the entrance hall she started to rush towards her rooms. The was worried that all the emotions she had been keeping from exploding out would. She could not let that happen out in the open.

It felt as though it took her hours to reach her door, not minutes. By the time she had reached it she was struggling to pull her wand out of her pocket, her hands shaking from a combination of sadness and anger.

She finally got into her rooms. She flew straight through and flung herself on the queen-sized bed, dry sobs echoed through the room. She couldn't believe that she almost broke in front of them. She couldn't believe that she let stupid bloody Lucius talk her into coming her, and she couldn't fathom that Barty had gone and died on her. She most of all couldn't cope with the fact that the man she loved, and wanted most, was still locked up with that lunatic Bellatrix and his brother.

All the pent-up emotions from when she found out Barty was dead where coming through now. Tears had started to flow, and now they had started it was as though they wouldn't stop, she couldn't get them to stop!

She looked over from the bed to the large portraits leaning against the wall. The one at the front was one of her and Barty, commissioned for their engagement. It felt like it was from a lifetime ago. She felt on top of the world, untouchable. Being a Malfoy, she knew how it felt to be superior, but being a soon-to-be bride to a man from sacred twenty-eight who had a firm influence over the ministry and the Wizarding World.

But that was no longer the case now. She felt cold, empty with no control. She didn't have anything anymore, she was alone. And she knew that the only person that could make her feel better, was dead and the other imprisoned.


	4. A Strange Night

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne. Updated: 09 May 2020**

**CHAPTER FOUR – A Strange Night**

_30__TH__ June 1991_

Ariadne had been teaching at Hogwarts for nearly nine years now, Dumbledore had seen so much _promise _in her that she had started Ghoul Studies alongside alchemy three years into working at the school. During the holidays she returned to Malfoy Manor, spending them with her brother's family, with Severus occasionally joining them.

Currently she was standing out on one of the south balconies of the Manor that looked over the gardens. She could hear the ball carrying on behind her. She hated these things, but needs must, and image was everything.

As she looked down over the gardens, she could see Draco and his friends congregating around one of the fountains. Draco standing on one of the stone seats, so he towered over them, commanding them to him. She would be seeing them all more often when September comes, all of them entering their first year of Hogwarts. Without a doubt all of them would be in Slytherin, like their parents and ancestors before them.

She heard a woman giggling and she came out onto the balcony with a man, attempting to find a secluded corner.

She rolled her eyes. _Happy_, _how disgusting_. People were so blind, not having a care in the world when all wrapped up with another. Feeling invincible because they had each other. How wrong they were.

She heard another set of shoes appearing on the balcony.

"Really Crouch out here mopping, are we?"

She turned around with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, do shut up Severus, like you don't spend every waking hour pinning after the dead mudblood."

Severus scowled; this was the normal for the two of them. After the agreement they made when she first joined Hogwarts there was a peace and understanding between the two. The both had loved and lost, felt the sting of their other halves being torn from them. What made it worse for Snape this year though was the Potter brat would be joining Hogwarts in September, the same year as her nephew.

They both had a hatred for the boy, but Snape even more so as he would have the constant reminder of the mudblood and her blood traitor husband James Potter. Even as a babe, Little bitty Harry had resembled his father.

"Now, now dear Ariadne, that's not how one speaks to their only _friend_."

"Don't start with me Severus, I am not in the mood."

"Yes, well I was sent out her by your brother to retrieve you for the fest."

"Why Snape, are you always going to be running around as everyone's lapdog forever?"

She had started to walk towards him, smirking as she insulted him. She moved to beside him, taking him by the elbow, escorting _him_ back inside. He rolled his eyes at her before taking the hand that had a hold of him and placed it into the hook of his arm, keeping his hand on top of hers. She gave him a small shove, to which he gave a slight chuckle as they walked through the nearly empty ballroom and into the rand dinning area.

As they entered, they could see Lucius settling Narcissa into her chair on the left of his at the head. Draco was already seated to the right, where the next two spots were still empty. Severus was seated next to him, Ariadne on his other side. Where she was forced to sit next her _lovely_ father-in-law.

They never spoke anymore, not that they did much before _he_ died. At the moment Barty Sr. was sitting in his chair but leaning to the side speaking down to one of his house elves. She recognised it as her husband's elf, causing a stabbing pain in her chest. She was too focused looking at the elf as they approached her and Severus' chairs that she bumped into something and gasped.

She looked up to tell the person to watch what they were doing to realise no one was there. Her gasp had got Barty Sr. and the elf's attention, both looking up to see what the issue was, a look of fear and worry passed through both their eyes.

Ariadne continued to look around to see what she had felt, and she could have sworn she could hear breathing. She could hear Barty Sr. telling the elf that they would finish their discussion later and promptly dismissed it.

Severus gave her arm a tug, pulling her to her seat unaware of what had just transpired. She shook her head to clear it, slowly sitting at the table. Crouch didn't acknowledge her as she sat, even when she greeted him with a quiet,

"Mr Crouch."

He coughed but made no effort to look at her. Instead he turned to the other ministry official on his other side.

So, she took to evaluating the rest of the table. Looking at the many people from the ministry, smirking to herself at the amount of them that actually had ties to the Dark Lord yet had got away with it. She still couldn't believe it.

Her musings were cut short with Lucius taking his seat, resulting in the dinner promptly appearing in front of them all. She was soon drawn into conversation with Severus and Draco, talking about the upcoming school year.

The thought of what happened before she was seated still would not leave her. She had been left with the hair on her neck still on ends, it was just all very strange, but she had a feeling the man next to her knew something about it.

* * *

Dinner resulted in consuming copious amounts of Malfoy brewed wine, with the end result of a more than tipsy Ariadne. She didn't appear to be the only one in a similar state, however she was the one that Lucius noticed. He sighed in exasperation when he noticed he sway slightly as she stood. Looking to Severus he realised he had noticed as well.

He made his way towards the two as they began to leave the table,

"Ariadne, dear, perhaps it would be best if you went for a lie down?"

Rolling her eyes at her brother once again spoiling her fun, she didn't answer.

"Do mind her Lucius, I'll escort her to her rooms and then take my leave, I really must be going."

As Severus answered Lucius, he had placed a hand in the curve of Ariadne's back, mainly to ensure she remained standing, and to direct her towards the door.

He was eventually able to get her away from the ball, making their way up the stairs to Ariadne's part of the manor, neither of them speaking. She had removed her heels once out of sight, allowing her a bit more balance when travelling through the many hallways of the manor.

Once they reached the double doors that belonged to her wing, she turned to face Severus.

"Y-y'know Snape, you're a much better friend-d than you would like everyone to think."

Her slurring made him realise she was much more intoxicated than he first believed, his pondering distanced him from noticing that Ariadne had gradually gotten closer to him, leaning up slowly aiming for just one place.

He didn't realise what was happening until he felt her soft lips on his. The taste of the ruby liquid that had gotten her in this state still lingered on her lips, the slight too turned up nose of hers knocking against his slightly too hooked one of his.

He held onto her upper arms, not really pulling her in or pushing her away, just keeping her steady as he waited on her to react to what she had done.

She eventually pulled away, eyes slightly hooded that reminded him of Bellatrix, not that he would ever tell her she looked similar to her rival. She was surprisingly the first to speak,

"Well maybe I should not have done that..." -The kiss had sobered her up some, she stepped back slightly- "I do apologise Severus, it was wrong of me to do that"

She did look slightly ashamed at her actions, guilt seeping in to the thought of ruining their friendship or even using Severus because she was lonely.

"Its okay. I think we both understand one and other much more than we think"

He spoke softly as he removed his hands, going on to take one of hers, bowing and kissing the back of it.

"No harm done, but I really must be going"

With that he straightened and made his way back down the stairs to disaperate.

Ariadne sighed as she finally entered her rooms, in disbelief of her own actions. She readied herself for bed thinking of all the strange events that had happened that night, but her final thought was that she did wish it had been someone else that she had kissed instead of Severus.


	5. Life As We Know It

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne. Update: 09 May 2020**

**CHAPTER FIVE – Life as we know it**

_1__st__ June 1992_

Life had returned to normal after the mishap after the ball, and it was back to the same routine for Ariadne. It was the start of exam week, and the end of term could not come quick enough. Potter and his friends Weasley, and the mudblood Granger had caused nothing but grief for the teaching staff. Snape did nothing but go on about the three, and how Potter was Dumbledore's golden boy. Ariadne couldn't deal with it much longer.

Her sixth and seventh years weren't helping matters. They were all driving her mental and were useless and she was pretty adamant that these exams were going to see a fair number of 'Dreadful' grades when she was done marking them.

Snape was also convinced that Quirell was up to something, but he could not tell me anymore than that. Apparently, she wasn't trusted enough by dear Professor Dumbledore, but Severus and a few others were. She already knew why; it was to do with the family she was born into and then the family she married into.

In regard to her marital family, well Barty Crouch Sr., she had received a peculiar letter from himself and Lucius. Clearly, they had been discussing her while she wasn't around to protest. Both letters said roughly the same thing, they both thought it would be more appropriate that after ten years from being away, that during the holidays that Ariadne should return to Crouch Manor and run said household. After all she was still technically Lady of the house, therefore she should be fulfilling those duties associated with the title.

The whole idea was beyond a joke, but she knew there was no use in arguing. In the end she would still have to go. She had however received a letter from Narcissa explaining that she was still always welcome in her childhood home, that she could stop by for tea whenever she liked.

Two more weeks and she would be back to living under the same roof as Barty Sr. the only positive was that he was a well-know workaholic, she'd hopefully get peace to organise her lessons and projects over the summer in peace. For now, though, she had to head to the Great Hall to monitor the seventh year NEWT exam for Ghoul Studies.

* * *

_12__th__ June 1992_

Nearly Two weeks had passed, there was a major incident that involved the Potter boy and apparently something about the philosopher stone. Ariadne was not surprised, much like his father the was going to be trouble. _God she was starting to sound like Severus_, rolling her eyes to herself.

The exam results were out, there were less 'dreadful' grades than she thought, but there was still a decent amount of 'troll's'. luckily tonight was the end of year feast. Slytherin were in the lead, as per usual, and even though Gryffindor won the quidditch cup, the house cup was still theirs.

When she left Hogwarts the same night as the feast, after Dumbledore had pulled the trophy right out from under Slytherin for Gryffindor just by playing favourites, she didn't intend to hang around. She informed Severus that she was leaving, all he did was shrug, then smirked and told her to _have fun with her father-in-law_ as she turned and told him where to go in a non-ladylike manner.

She had sent an owl ahead of herself to Barty Sr. informing his to expect her around ten o'clock that night. She was annoyingly nervous about going back to Crouch Manor after all these years, but she knew she had to get it over with. With the she shrunk her trunks with her belongings and used the Floo to enter straight into the Crouch Manor entrance hall.

When she arrived, she used a quick _scourgify_ to clean the dust off of herself. She exited the fireplace, pulling her belongings out her pocket and returned them to full size.

She looked up, taking in the entrance hall. It looked the exact same as it did all those years ago. Her eyes fell on the house elf, the same one that had been at the party talking to Crouch and seemed to know what had happened when she bumped into god knows what. The elf began to introduce itself,

"I is Winky Lady Crouch, Master says Winky is to take Madam to her room"

"Very well Winky, lead the way. Remember my luggage."

Ariadne said coldly. The elf vanished the trunks away before starting to walk up the stairs, looking back to check Ariadne was following her. Not that she needed to be _escorted_, she did live here for nearly two years, her only concern was which room would she be staying in. She hoped it wasn't the room they had once shared, hopeful she would be back in her own private rooms but she doubted Crouch would have had them maintained for her.

Luck appeared to not be on her side. Winky had taken her up to the third floor, heading along the west wing corridor, straight towards _that _door. Winky stopped as they stood in front of it, looking up to speak to her,

"Master says Winky is to tell yous that the room connecting to the bedroom has been sealed. Master says all young master's things have been moved there."

Ariadne just nodded once, then waving her hand to dismiss the elf. Once the elf was away, she took a deep breath and entered the room.

The room looked like it once did in terms of furniture, but all personal objects had been removed. Directly across from the entrance to the bedroom was the door for the balcony, to her left she could see the two doors, one leading to the bathroom and wardrobes, the other to the sealed room that Winky spoke of. From what she remembers the room was a sitting area, with a fire for Floo travel. The bed was to the right, looking more massive than it used to, empty. Too big for one person.

She huffed, knowing it didn't do well thinking about _him_ all the time. She couldn't be bothered taking her time putting her belongings away, using magic it was done in a flash. Bringing more life to the room.

Having been used to going to bed at a decent time from being at Hogwarts and traveling on top of it Ariadne decided to get ready for bed. Going through to the bathroom to have a quick shower, plaiting her hair and changing into her black silk nightgown she climbed into the massive four-poster bed. Using magic to extinguish the candles before settling down for the night.

What Ariadne did not realise as she slept, that an invisible figure slinked out of the sealed room. Watching her sleep, like he had done so many times before, before life became miserable.

* * *

_3__rd__ July 1992_

Three weeks had passed since she had arrived back at Crouch Manor, and she was already counting down the days she would be back at Hogwarts with some sort of human contact. She never realised how much she actually enjoyed communicating with people when the only thing she had to talk to be the house elves.

Barty Sr. had yet to make an appearance, even Lucius didn't work this much, he at least appeared at breakfast and dinner time.

That wasn't the only reason as to why she wished to be back at the school. The Manor was very unnerving. At times she could hear footsteps and breathing but there would be no one else in the house, at first, she thought it was perhaps the elves until she heard them coming from the sealed adjoining room to her own.

Winky informed Ariadne later that day while she was in the library that Barty Sr. would be home for dinner, and that a member of the ministry would be joining them. She wondered if it was for business or pleasure. Before Winky left Ariadne called on her,

"Winky, do you know if there are any ghosts or ghouls that 'live' here? It's just I occasionally hear strange noises, like there's someone else here."

Winky stared at her, here ears pinning back in fear.

"Winky what is it? Do you know something? I demand you tell me if you do!"

Winky just shook her head frantically and then moved to the nearest bookshelf started banging her own head off of it. Adriane sighed, knowing her attempts were going to be futile. The only one that could have prevented Winky from telling the lady of the house anything, was the lord of the house. Crouch clearly did not want her knowing something.

But that was just fine, after all he was joining her for dinner that night, surely, he wouldn't refuse her questions if there was a guest present?

Dinner would be at around half past six that night, so around five o'clock she left the library and began to get herself presentable. She decided to take a relaxing bath before dinner, if she went to dinner calm, she'd hopefully not get too worked up by her pain in the arse father-in-law.

She lowered herself into the hot water that was filled with bath oils. Only the high sides of the stand-alone bath protecting her modesty.

As she was lying back, relaxed, enjoying the way the warm water soothed her muscles she started to doze off. Still present but dreaming away, imagining the what ifs. It was then, what felt like someone's breath splaying over the side of her face, neck and shoulder.

Ariadne got such a fright that when she threw herself up that she managed to disturb the water to the point that it flew out the sides of the bath. As she tried to find her bearings after being disturbed from her slight slumber, she realised no one was there, again.

Too worked up to go back to relaxing, she decided to exit the bath. She stood to wrap herself in her towel while still in the bath, as it started to drain. She bent slightly to grasp the edge of the bath so she could clamber out without slipping was when she seen it.

On the light grey, fluffy bath mat, that had been saturated from when she'd threw water everywhere, was a rather large shoe print. The foot that it belonged to had clearly been there as she had caused the water to go over the side, as it was nearly perfectly dry in the space where the obstruction had been.

Ariadne was in too much shock to exit the bath. She stood frozen gripping the bath, one leg sort of dangling off the edge. She did not move until half a minute later Winky appeared with a crack.

"Mistress! Winky is here to help! Mistress must get dressed!"

Too shocked from what she had just discovered she couldn't even find it in herself to tell the elf off for the demanding tone she had used.

She left the bath, followed the elf through to the vanity that had at one time belonged to Barty Sr.'s mother. Sitting down as the elf did her hair and makeup, she couldn't think clearly. From teaching ghouls' studies, she knew that no ghost or ghoul could leave a foot print, never mind actually producing a breath that could be felt to by the human touch.

Yes, they could mimic noises, footsteps, moaning and groaning, heavy breathing. But she knew for definite they could not leave a male sized human shoe print on her wet bath mat, it just was not possible!

She had decided then, she would get to the bottom of this matter once and for all. She knew Crouch knew what or who was in the Manor, and she would get it out of him one way or another.

Winky was done with her hair and face, she helped Lady Crouch slip into her corset, the proceeded to help lace up her dress. The whole time Ariadne felt as though someone was watching her. After the incident, she would not have been surprised. But what unnerved her the most was the feeling reminded her of _him_. The way he used to watch her. The burning feeling of his eyes while he obsessed over her.

Eventually, Ariadne made it downstairs for dinner. As she hit the last step onto the entrance hall, the fireplace blazed with green flames. Outstepped Barty Sr., the fireplace went again and Amelia Bones, Barty's second in command exited. Both had yet to realise she was there, too busy cleaning themselves off.

Amelia noticed her first, giving quiet "oh!", causing Barty's sharp eyes to fly up and catch hers. They were _his_ eyes, well she supposed it was more of the other way around, but they still caused a shiver to go down her spine. She refused to let it show. She grinned, a rather sharp toothed grin, that didn't reach her eyes, in fact it made her look slightly unhinged. She spoke first, her voice coming out in a sort of rasp, probably from being unused,

"Miss Bones, I was not aware that it would be yourself joining us for tea tonight."

"Yes, Bartimus here invited me, I could not decline."

Amelia's tone was rather sharp considering she was a guest; she raised her chin in defiance. Ariadne mused how she would have done well in Gryffindor had she not been a Hufflepuff. Not knowing when to shut up or what proper manners were.

"Yes, of course. I believe dinner will be served momentarily. Shall we go sit?"

Ariadne didn't wait for a reply; she entered the dining room. Making her way over to her seat, to the left of the head. Leaving the other two to sort themselves.

As she had walked away with a smirk and a sway in her hips, she could have sworn she heard someone snort at her attitude to Crouch and his guest.

The other two finally seated themselves, as they did food appeared on their place mats and wine filled their goblets. It was quiet as they began to eat. However, it must have been too much for dear Amelia because after a while she just would not stop talking.

All conversation was aimed at Barty, who did not reply much, mainly nods or grunts. But nothing was ever directed at Ariadne. Amelia was probably too terrified what her answers would be.

It was no secret her husband had been a Death Eater, one of the most loyal at that. And the rumours that circulated her brother, as well as the rumours that circulated her involvement with a certain Lord Lestrange, made it very clear that Ariadne was no stranger to the dark. In fact, not the Amelia would say it aloud, she would not be surprised if Ariadne was more involved in matters that believed. Others thought she was just the helpless wife that had been assigned to Barty Jr. from birth. But she could see it. The evil that lurked just behind those cold grey eyes. That with the right persuasion would flash forward, but no sooner would the glint appear it would be gone again.

Amelia would never allow Crouch to discover that within the department it was highly speculated that his daughter-in-law was also a Death Eater, however there was never any evidence that would give them proper grounds to find out if she bore he-who-shoud-not-be-named's mark on her forearm.

As they finished dinner, their plates were cleared. Dessert was served, not that the trio ate much of it. eventually Ariadne was growing tired of the evening, deciding that there was no way she was going to get a word in edgeways to discuss the mysterious happening that kept occurring. She excused herself, saying that she had work for the upcoming school year to complete and that she would be in the library.

As she left, she could hear the pair talking to one and other. Barty Sr. was discussing how he had something to show her in his study. Ariadne shivered, she very much hoped that was not a euphemism.

She was at work in the library, she had been for the past twenty minutes or so. Five minutes after she had arrived, she heard the other two making their way in the Crouch's study, that was a few doors down. The library door was left open, the summer air had made the room rather stuffy and it was the best way to get some air circulating without opening a window and letting god knows what in.

As she was sitting working away, she heard Amelia telling Barty that she would only be a moment and confirming her way to the loo. _Merlin_, Ariadne thought. She was beginning to resent herself for wishing for human contact now. She just wanted peace and quiet.

As Amelia had left the study along the hall, she must not have closed the door properly as Ariadne, after a moment or two, could hear Barty Sr. talking to himself in what she assumed he thought was a low voice. The noise carried down the hall into the library causing her to roll her eyes. Speaking under her breath,

"And he thinks I'm bloody mental"

But not a moment later she could hear Amelia making her way back to the study. Barty was still nattering on to himself, that he did not hear her approaching. Ariadne heard the creaking of the study door being opened fully, then a blood-curdling scream.


	6. New Developments

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne. Updated: 10 May 2020**

**CHAPTER SIX – New Developments**

_3__rd__ July 1992_

Ariadne stopped what she was doing. A full five seconds passed until she slowly rose from where she was sat and made her way quickly to the study. From the hall she could not see Amelia, but the door was wide open.

She reached the door, staying off to the side as she extracted her wand. She figured there was no use wasting time, and she took a breath and turned into the doorway.

What greeted her was nothing what she expected.

Amelia was only a few steps in front of her, stood frozen. Had her wand that was raised not been shaking she would have believed that she had been paralysed by a full body-bind.

What caused the greatest shock, however, was who she was pointing her wand at. Barty Sr. was stood behind his desk, said desk appeared to be keeping him upright, a grim look upon his face.

But it was the person stood in front of the desk, standing side on eyeing Amelia from the corner of his eye was the reason that Ariadne was now standing glue to the doorframe behind Amelia.

It was him.

But it really couldn't have been, he was supposed to be dead. Long dead.

There was no way that her husband was standing a mere ten feet from her.

There was no way that Barty Crouch Jr., was well and very much alive.

Both Barty's appeared to notice her at the same time. As she stood like ice, a vacant expression on her face as she tried to comprehend who she was seeing. Very much looking as though she wishes she was looking at a ghost.

She could take her eyes off him. It was her Barty, he was alive. It was as though all her prayers had been answered. And he was looking right at her. She wasn't a lonely spinster like she once thought, she was no longer alone. That burning stare that she had felt watching her the whole time she had been here was looking right at her.

It was Barty Sr. that broke the silence. Barty Jr. had not moved one inch. As reality set in Ariadne found strange that he appeared to not be able to move, hence why Amelia was still witnessing him blatantly standing in his father's study.

"Amelia I must ask you not to panic, and to lower your wand and to be reasonable. I assure you that he is no harm, no harm at all."

The tone in which he said this concerned her. It was as though ice-cold water was running down her back with how unnerved his words made her. Why was he so sure? Why wasn't Barty saying any of this himself?

Her eyes had briefly looked at her father-in-law as he spoke, but they had returned to her husband. She could not tear them away; it had been so long.

"W-w-what do you m-mean he's not a-a threat?"

Amelia was really struggling to comprehend what on earth was going on. Completely unaware that Barty Jr. had no interest in her at all at the moment. That he was looking right past her, at his wife, _his_ Ariadne.

As Barty Sr. tried to settle Amelia enough so she would lower her wand, Ariadne had stepped into the room and had begun to slowly move closer to the rest of the people in the room. It was as though his burning stare was pulling her in, a tight rope around her chest pulling her closer and closer just so she could be near him. It was then that Crouch's words cut through her concentration like a knife.

"I have him under control, don't fret dear, I have him under the Imperius curse."

"You what?!"

Ariadne's demand came out shriller than she intended. But her worry now for her husband's mental state had sent her own a little off the edge. She was now standing alongside Amelia. Hatred burning in her eyes as she turned her gaze on Barty Sr. Amelia at his words had lowered her wand but it was still in her hand by her side. However, the issue now was that Ariadne had raised hers, and had it pointed straight at her father-in-law. and much more deadly with magic than dear Amelia.

Barty Jr.'s mouth twitched ever so slightly. But his eyes gave him away, the look of obsession, lust and anger all rolled into one as he stared at his wife. But never love. Why would he, he knew that as much as she would defend him to the end, her heart lay with someone else. Lust that after all this time she was still here and defending him as though they had spent no time apart. Anger at his father for upsetting her so.

"Ariadne, I wanted to tell you, I can assure you, but I was concerned what you may do. He is unsafe and unstable when not under my Imperio, or under the invisibility cloak. I was worried you would take him away and regret the decision once it was too late."

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing fine well he done it for himself, to protect the little image that he still had left. But then she realised, everything clicked into place all at once, and she was distracted again and staring at him, her keeper.

"It was you."

The words were barely above a whisper, as she realised who she'd been hearing, seeing, god even feeling. It had been him all along.

However, her slight distraction had allowed her concentration to falter, and Crouch was able to disarm her. When she realised, she could see her wand in his hand.

She stood there too shocked to take anything in, she seen Barty Sr. coming around his desk, standing in front of Amelia. Something about escorting her home, leaving these two and sorting this mess once he returned. As they left to go to the entrance hall Barty Sr. took her wand and locked and warded the door behind them.

She could hear the fading footsteps and she was stood alone with her husband that she has not seen in over ten years.

* * *

They stood, staring at one and other. Barty couldn't move or communicate much even if he knew what to say, where as Ariadne was drawing a complete blank on what to say after all this time.

She decided there was no use even starting off by just staring at the side of his face, so she moved forward until she was looking at him head on, both still in front of his father's desk.

His eyes followed her the full time, a curious glint, wondering what she would do next. He watched her as she stood and took him in. he was paler, and a little thinner than she remembered. His hair was more unkept, he was out of his usual business dress robes.

As she was analysing him, he noticed that she hadn't changed physically. But he could see something in her, from her cold eyes and hard face, he could see the darkness in her, the same unstable darkness that consumed himself. Too busy staring he hadn't realised she had started to speak.

"I assume that you cannot speak without your _father's_ instruction?"

He blinked at her, taking a second to process what she said.

"No, I can."

His voice was just above a whisper. She was shocked that he answered. Understanding dawning on her.

"He only has complete control when he's near… you have a bit more freedom while he's not right beside you…"

He simply inclined his head once, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I can speak and move freely while he isn't here, all be it a bit quieter than normal. But that's when his invisibility cloak comes in, doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing me even if I am floating around."

Ariadne looked down at the carpet at their feet. Staring off as she thought about all the noises she had heard, felt…

"It was you that I knocked into last year at my brother's ball, wasn't it? that why your father and that bloody house elf look so petrified."

"Ah yes Winky, my father's designated keeper for me."

Rolling his eyes, still smirking as the realisations floated towards her.

"You were watching me in the bath earlier as well, weren't you?"

She accused him; at that he did chuckle. His hand reached out to her than, extended up towards the wisps of blonde hair that had fallen out of her hair grips. He made the motion to tuck them back behind here ear, where he could see the earrings he had gotten her as a courting gift residing in her ears. Alas he didn't, his hand lowered again slowly, back down to his side.

The whole time Ariadne hadn't looked at him, staring directly at his chest wondering if he would touch her.

"Think of it from my perspective, _dear wife_. I haven't seen that lovely body of yours in ten years, can you really fault a man admiring _his_ woman?"

There was a threatening undertone to his question. That he was entitled to see her in the nude, and while he had been 'gone', no one else better have seen her in such a way. She stared back at him with a new fire in her eyes, knowing that he was well aware that during their marriage he was not the only one that had seen her in such an intimate way.

At that moment Barty Sr. returned. Storming back into the office with a scowl on his face from anger and worry.

"Amelia won't be an issue. I have altered her memory, but I am rather concerned that I have done more damage than I intended."

He stopped when he reached the two. Standing to the side of them, eyes flashing between them. At his return, Barty Jr. had become more ridged, arms locked and his sides and lips back in a line. Both were looking at Crouch in intrigue, wondering where they would go from there.

"Now, Ariadne if you would just hold still this will only take a second."

He began to remove his wand and point it at her. She gapped at him, not believing that he would do this. But it was Barty Jr.'s reaction that shocked the other two occupants on the room,

"NO!"

He has roared it. With his father in the room he had managed to fight the unforgivable that had a hold of him for the second it took for him to scream his opinion.

Both Crouch and Ariadne stared at him, in disbelief. Ariadne recovered first, taking one final look at her husband she turned to her father-in-law.

"I think what Barty is getting at is that there is no need to alter my memory, I'm not likely to betray my husband, am I? There would be no use anyway, I will be staying here until I have to return to Hogwarts. What if I discovered him again? Would you play with my memory, again? That would really start to take a toll on my mind, and I sure that my brother would eventually notice something was wrong."

Always playing the diplomat, it was the Malfoy in her. Crouch seemed to mull her words over, she could see Barty's eyes burning into her cheek and she faced his father. Gaining her composure back, she lifted her chin, resembling a proud peacock. This caused Barty to snigger, gaining a sharp look from the side of her eye.

"Well I suppose it would be easier that way, but he will remain under the curse and you won't have your wand back unless you leave that Manor. I can't have you causing any issues. I'll also ward your rooms, so there's no chances that we have a repeat of tonight if we have anymore guests."

Ariadne looked displeased but nodded. Crouch turned on the spot and stomped back out the room. He must have commanded Barty to follow him as he started to move, she figured that she should go with them.

They walked in a line, until they reached their rooms. Crouch lifting his wand arm beginning to ward the door. Making them inaccessible by other than the three of them, and Winky. Once he finished, he held the door open until the two entered, slamming it behind them and locking it from the other side.

Not knowing what to do Ariadne decided it would be best just to ignore Barty. She left the room, travelling through the bathroom to enter the walk-in wardrobe to retrieve a clean nightgown and robe. Once changed she thought it would best to leave the nights events until the morning, after getting a decent sleep.

Walking back to the main bedroom she expected Barty to have returned to the sitting area that she now knew he had been staying in. But she was shocked with the sight that greeted her. Barty had removed his heavy looking leather cloak, removed the shirt he had been wearing. He was lounging on the bed, under the duvet so she was unsure what else he had removed. Sitting up against the headboard with just the candle at his bedside left alight, Ariadne was reminded of a similar time on their wedding night. The first time they had lay together. Barty appearing over confident in his own skin, catching her off guard while she prepared herself. She was shaken from her reminiscing by a slight cough or was it a grunt.

"W-what are you doing Barty?"

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, as though it was obvious.

"Well, Ariadne, I am in bed. Waiting for my wife to join me. Is that such a crime?"

She didn't reply, he was not wrong they were still husband and wife. They were supposed to share a bed at somepoint. But it all made her nervous, she had not had to share her bed in so long, especially with him. The last time she believe that there was someone else in bed was her was when Draco was younger and had had a nightmare, not wanting to disappoint his father or grandfather he had slipped into his aunts bed for comfort. Before that it was most definitely not Barty.

She only shook her head. Going back to ignoring him she walked to her own side. Dropping her robe on the chair closest for in the morning, she pulled back her side of the duvet and tried to modestly climb into bed, making sure her nightgown continued to cover her properly.

Barty watched her the whole time, a dark hunger in his eyes. he did not like that she appeared to not be fond of him being in bed with her. It was his right! However, she had not outright asked him to leave, not that he would, so he did not think it was appropriate to make any enquires into why.

She bedded herself down, lying down on her side so that her back was to him. Her bare shoulder and neck were exposed to him. So, after he had extinguished the candle, she was deathly aware how close he was as all she could feel on the visible skin was his warm breath. As much as it unnerved her, she had not felt so relaxed and at peace in years. Just knowing he was alive… he may not be as he once was, but he was living and breathing, she would take what she could get.

Barty was in conflict with himself, he felt a surge of anger at the fact that he felt so grounded with his wife beside him. That the mental strain and torture of the Imperius curse was almost non-existent. He decided that he was too tired to deal with this change at the moment. Deciding just to relinquish in the peace, unbeknown to him they both felt, to allow sleep to over come him. As Ariadne dozed, falling into a deeper sleep she was slightly aware of the still muscular arm winding its way around her waist.


	7. Morning After

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne. Updated: 10 May 2020**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Morning After **

_4__th__ July 1992_

Barty woke first with the sun peaking its way through the thin drapes. He was still cuddled up against the back Ariadne while she slept, her blonde hair tickling his nose. He smiled slightly, closing his eyes again taking a deep breath, exhaling it with a small sigh. He felt so content.

At that moment reality came crashing down, his eyes flew open. Using the arm around her waist to push himself away from her, to the edge of the bed. This woman was going to distract him from the plan he intended to carry out!

The slight shove had woken her from her slumber, she stretched and rolled onto her back to see what had interrupted her sleep. She met the deranged eyes of her husband, a slight fear clearly among the madness.

"Barty, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

He continued to just stare at her, making her uncomfortable and irritated. Knowing she wasn't going to receive an answer she threw back the duvet with a huff, marching towards the bathroom to take a shower. The sound of her bare feet on the old wood left in her wake.

Slamming the bathroom door, she huffed again before turning on the shower. Relieving herself before stepping in to the not steamy stream of water she began to contemplate what had happened in the last twelve hours or so.

She knew fine well that she had to do something about the control the Crouch had over her husband, but in order to do she would ned to retrieve her wand. At that moment her thoughts were interrupted with Barty opening the bathroom door and strolling right through to the walk-in.

Ariadne just stood under the water in shock wondering what to do. She didn't want to leave the confines of the shower while there was an even higher chance of him seeing her naked again. She didn't have to worry, as she could see his silhouette exit the closet and return to the bedroom once more, shutting the door once more giving her, her privacy back.

Knowing she could safely exit the shower now, she towelled off before going into the closet herself. Sitting at the vanity in there she dried and styled her hair, did her makeup and put on her jewellery. Before she got dressed, she called for Winky to help her with her undergarments, having her tighten the corset for her with her elf magic, it allowed for her to be properly tight laced rather than had she done it herself. Getting the rest of her clothes on and shoes she was finally ready to go back out to face Barty. Dressing to show her wealth always had a way of making her feel more invincible, probably a lot to do with her upbringing and how her father's money and power meant she was untouchable.

She entered the bedroom, Winky had clearly been in having made the bed, opened the drapes and windows and glass doors to let the summer air freshen up the room. The once warded doors to the sitting area was now wide open to the world, assuming Barty was in there along with breakfast, she entered.

What she seen made her eyes bulge. Standing in front of her was not the unkept man from last night. In the closet Barty had clearly came across his old business robes, having changed into a purple and black suit that mirrored the one in which he had been apprehended in. the fit was not as excellent as it once was, but it was not terrible. He still had to shave his stubble, but he had slicked his hair back in a more traditional Barty fashion, the grease from lack of washing it helping it stay in place.

He had his hands in his trouser pockets while he stood looking bored out the window. Breakfast was sitting waiting for them both on a table that had been conjured by Winky. Having heard his footsteps, he looked over at her, smirking at the blatant shock on her face. He sauntered over to the table, pulling out one of the chairs with one hand while the other gestured for her to take a seat.

Walking with a slight hesitation in her step she made her way to the chair. As she neared his hand opened up more in order for her to take it so she could sit. Her pale hand slipped into his, expecting it to be cold but it was in fact rather warm, shocking her even more.

He seated himself across from her. Acting as though the full situation he started on his breakfast without a care in the world. Not having much appetite Ariadne added two sugars and milk to her tea before taking a drink.

They sat in silence until Barty had completed his breakfast. He lounged back lazily, with his elbow on the back of his chair using the time to eye his wife.

"So, Ariadne," he drawled, "I know you would have much rather your _little lover_, to have been the one to reappear in your life. But now that you have been disappointed, I believe I can put you to good use."

Ariadne looked down, remembering their last row, the whole reason that Barty had ended up joining the man she loved on the search that had resulted in their downfall.

"Not going to answer, no? no matter, you are still going to assist me and do everything that I say. It is imperative that you do, to help our lord."

Her blood ran cold. Of course, it always came back to _his _Lord. The whole reason she found comfort elsewhere in the first place. She knew better than to anger him, and perhaps to keep herself in the Dark Lords good graces if she were to return she thought best to go along with whatever Barty wanted her to do.

"I understand, dear husband."

**AN: Just a bit of a filler chapter that I kinda had lying around, I'm sorry its not very meaty... I'm in my last/ semester of uni and with all that's going on in the worlds is all a bit up in the air what is actually happening with exams, grades, and dissertations... I hope to be back properly soon! Love to you all, Miss E Malfoy xo**


	8. AN 1

A/N:

I have updated every chapter that I've written up until this point, I recommend going back and catching up. In the future I reckon I'll tweak a couple of the chapters a little more as I'm a bit unhappy with them. But I didn't want to just remove them and have half a story!

Miss E Malfoy xo


	9. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**AN: I don't own anything other than the character Ariadne.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – A Trip Down Memory Lane**

_25th July 1992_

After Ariadne made it clear that she would assist him, they fell into a rather dull routine. They would eat and sleep together, however after the first night of awakening cuddled together it never happened again. But the rest of the day they would pretend one and other did not exist.

She continued to prepare for the upcoming school year, while Barty seemed to be researching. Occasionally found to be lost in thought.

Crouch Sr. did not visit them, having the house elves give them food and information that he deemed necessary. That is why at the end of the month when he entered their rooms in person, it shocked the two of them, not that they let it show.

Crouch appeared to not care for either of their reactions, and all he said was,

"Ariadne, your needed at the Manor, something to do with Lady Malfoy's mother."

With his sharp word he turned and left the room, anticipating her to follow.

Ariadne rose from her seat near the fireplace, following her father-in-law. She did not look back at Barty, rather ignored him even though she could feel his eyes on her.

She caught up with crouch at the staircase, where he led her down to the entrance hall fireplace so she could floo.

* * *

When she arrived at her childhood home she was greeted by her brother.

"Ariadne, I appreciate how quickly you got here. I must as a favour of you, but we will discuss the details in the library with Narcissa."

Walking up the stairs to the library where 'Cissa was already waiting, they all sat and got comfortable. House elves appeared with tea; Ari took the time to observe her sister-in-law. She looked pale and shaken, still looked as prim and proper as to be expected but her sad eyes gave her away.

Lucius clearing his throat drew her attention to her brother, who began to speak,

"Ariadne, I need you to accompany Narcissa to Azkaban to visit her sister. Their mother had passed, and I am unfortunately forbidden from going, due to my past… connections."

Narcissa looked at her hands, most likely to keep her image in place. Lucius looked at his sister pleadingly, causing her to sigh,

"Of course, dear brother. When shall we leave?"

"The aurors will be here in around half an hour, they will escort you to the floor Bellatrix is on, but you are free to speak with her at her cell without their presence."

* * *

The entrance of Azkaban was heavily guarded by prison aurors and Patronus' in order to prevent the dementors from attacking those who entered that were not prisoners.

Both women wore cloaks with the hoods up, to prevent other prisoners from recognising them. The Aurors lead them to the upper levels of the building, where the most dangerous witches and wizards were kept.

They were met with a set of secure double doors, the auror explained it was the first set of two. He would escort them through them, remove their wands and anything that could be dangerous or passed to prisoners and then they were free to enter through the second set to the cells.

Having done all of this, Ariadne held back slightly as Narcissa led the way, she was far too nervous and if she let it show it would no doubt cause issues. She had also lost the protective layer of her cloak, no longer being able to hide her face she would be on complete view to all her husbands allies.

Stepping through the doors, he nose automatically wrinkled at the stench of the damp from the walls, there was a slight saltiness to the air as well from the sea splashing and spraying against the building. Narcissa was a good few paces ahead of her now, looking quickly from cell to cell looking for her sister. Ari wasn't walking as quick, trying to not look to see who she was passing, but I was becoming increasingly more difficult as 'Cissa's heels had alerted them in the first place, bringing everyone forward to see who had came to visit who.

Perhaps she should have been paying more attention, instead of watching where Narcissa had made her was around the corner, but the next thing she knew she was being held by her neck with her back against the freezing metal bars of the cell.

Terrified but refusing to show it, the most she reacted was grabbing ahold of the wrist of the offenders hand. She could feel the scratch of stubble as the man who had ahold of her moved closed to the shell of her ear.

"Now, now Ariadne... this is no place for a lady. "

Her body sagged in both relief and shock. She knew that voice, she should have know right away who it was, the hand around her throat now felt very familiar.

"Rodolphus." Was all she managed to choke out. He loosened his grip, using his other hand now he coaxed her to turn to face him, both of them now merry centimetres apart.

"Hello love." He still has his crooked grin, one filled with pure cheek that came with the fact he knew the married woman that was in front of him not only allowed him to love her, but appeared to still very much love him.

His hand had wandered to her jaw, cupping it lightly, his fingers catching the wisps of her blonde baby hair at her neck. His other had reaching down and around her hip, pushing lightly at her back so she was as close as he could get her.

"Now, why might you be her, hmm? I wasn't lying when I said it's no place for a lady."

"Druella's dead, I'm accompanying Narcissa to tell _her_."

There was a dangerous glint to her eye, it was clear that like her love for him, her resentment for him spouse has not wavered either. He had to admit, neither had his. He hated how much Bellatrix had influenced her fathers discussions with his own father regarding their marriage contract. He was overall, left with the shit end of the stick.

He "hmm'd" at her again, the thumb from the hand on her jaw brushed over her bottom lip, her face now very much through the bars, where both of her hands were fisted. Leaning forward, looking briefly for permission he brushed his lips lightly over her own.

_Zap_.

The sting from the magic preventing him to commit any infidelity was quick to correct the two of them, the two pulled back hissing in pain. Before he was shipped off to Azkaban they both had managed to wear down the magic slightly over time, at least enough for them to kiss and well a lot more than that too. He refused to think about it though, he didn't want to attract too many demetors with any possible joy he might feel at seeing and holding Ariadne all over again.

There was a smidge of a smile on her face, looking at him with sorry eyes, he knew she had to go. There was no need for 'Cissa to question what she was up to, and for her to possibly tell Bella. He gave one final swipe of his thumb over her cheek, letting her go.

"I'll be seeing you very soon love, don't you worry."

Ari looked confused, but attempting not to show it she figured that Rodolphus either knew something she didn't, or he was also a bit mad, and was under the impression he'd manage to escape out of here with no help.

Pushing the thoughts from her brain, she gave a final sharp nod, and then left without looking back. There was the quick, sharp click of her heels as she went looking for 'Cissa and Bella.


End file.
